Sadness of love
by kage kyoya
Summary: hari yang menyenangkan terselip masa lalu yang kelam ego dan cinta mengalihkan segalanya. /A-aku...aku memutuskan untuk merdeka dan memisahkan diri dari mu England! /"please don't leave me england"/"kau berubah.."/


Anime : Hetalia

Pairing : USxUK (America and England)

Genre : romance,hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Disclaimer not mine  
hetalia punya hidekaz himaruya seorang ... *teehee*

Sadness of love

 _"ne...england kau mau pergi kemana?"_ Tanya si bocah amerika kepada pemuda brittish yang berdiri memandangnya. _  
"maaf amerika, aku harus kembali bekerja,mungkin aku akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama."_ balas pemuda brittish yang di panggil England.

 _"tidak mau! Kau harus tinggal disini bersamaku,jangan pergi England. Please stay with me"_ bujuk nya

 _"maaf, tapi aku harus pergi. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan ratu ku. Sorry, I can't stay with you amerika. Tapi aku janji akan kembali lagi."_ kata England sambil mengelus kepala amerika.

 _"promise me England,you will come back."_

 _'omg...you're so cute america' (inner England)_

 _"hahaha.. of course"_ England memeluk amerika dengan erat sambil mengelus kepala bocah amerika itu.

 _"I love you England" bisik_ amerika ditelingga pemuda brittish yang tengah memeluk nya.

 _"I love you too... my little brother"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"please don't leave me england"_

 _-_ \- TIME SKIP - -

 _"England...a-aku sudah tidak tahan dengan system pemungutan pajak mu terhadap negaraku"_

 _"apa maksudmu?"_ Tanya England sambil menyeruput the paginya.

 _"semua orang sudah tidak tahan, pajak yang negaramu berikan terlalu tinggi, dan itu hanya membuat kami menderita. Jadi karena itu. A-aku...aku memutuskan untuk merdeka dan memisahkan diri dari mu England!"_ tegas amerika kepada England yang terlihat terkejut akan perkataannya.

 _"..."_

 _"o-oy England kau dengar yang ku katak-"  
"DIAM GIT! A-apa maksudmu hah!. Kau tidak tahu usaha yang kulakukan untuk melindungi mu YOU BLOODY HELL!" _ teriak England dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca berusaha menahan tangisannya.

 _"ya aku tau itu tapi ini sama sekali berbeda. aku hanya membela Negara ku. Jadi kumohon engl-"_

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU WANKER!. Selama ini apa artinya hah? Padahal kau telah ku besarkan sebagai adik kesayanganku. D-dan ini hasil yang harus ku dapatkan setelah semua yang kulakukan?. *hiks* b-bodoh*hiks*"_ tangis England yang mulai menjadi-jadi.

 _"eng-england maafkan aku. A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat mu menangis seperti ini t-tapi ...sorry England"_ kata amerika yang berusaha memeluk pemuda brittish itu tapi...

 _-Plak –_

 _England menepis tangan amerika yang berusaha untuk memeluknya. Ia tahu ia tak ingin amerika, adik yang disayangnya harus berpisah dengannya bahkan sampai memutuskan untuk merdeka. Sebenarnya ia tahu hal irtu pasti akan terjadi suatu saat nanti, ia takut ketika amerika mendapat kebebasannya ia tidak akan mengingat diri nya lagi, masa lalu serta kenangan mereka bersama._

 _"jangan berani menyentuh ku YOU WANKER! "_ tolak England

 _"England"_

 _"terserah, jika itu mau mu. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melawan. Benarkan amerika?"  
"..."_

 _"pergilah dari sini. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi "_ kata England sambil berbalik,berjalan menjauhi meninggalkan amerika sendiri terdiam .

 _"maafkan aku England"_

 _-The revolutionary war-_

 _Berdiri menatap, saling memandang, dibawah dinginnya hujan menerpa wajah. Suara tembakan,pedang yang saling beradu. Darah,api,harapan dan keputusasaan bercampur menjadi satu. Perlawanan merebutkan harga diri dan kekuasaan untuk membela yang di lindungi._

 _Sejarah England dan amerika dalam perang revolusi._

 _"menyerahlah England"_ teriak amerika sambil menodongkan senjata pada England.

 _"tidak akan. Kau yang menyerah amerika."_ Balas England yang tidak mau kalah oleh amerika.

 _"sudahi peperangan ini England. Kau dan aku tidak ingin lagi korban berjatuhan karena hal ini. menyerah lah England"_

 _"SHUT UP! Kau tidak tau apa-apa"_

 _"kumohon untuk kali ini saja dengarkan aku England "_

 _Bang,...,Bang (suara tembakan)_

 _"Amerika...kau berubah" bisik England sambil menatap sedih amerika.  
amerika malaikat kecilnya telah berubah. Ini merupakan kesalahannya karena tidak bisa selalu berada bersama dengan amerika. Ingin rasanya England memukul muka makhluk yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa memukul orang yang disayanginya._

 _"AMERICAAA!.." teriak England berlari mendekati amerika sambill menodongkan pistol, bersiap menarik pelatuk senjatanya namun..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bang,...Bang (suara tembakan)_

 _"heh...b-bodoh mana mungkin aku bisa menembakmu"bisik England berusaha menahan tangisannya ._

 _-Clank-_

 _America menaNgkis dan membuang senjata england yang berada didepan wajahnya dan bersiap untuk menembak England._

 _"semua telah berakhir England. Menyerahlah"_

 _"Diam"_

 _"kau sudah kalah, aku memang tahu apa yang kulakukan ini sangat menyakitimu tapi, hal ini harus kulakukan demi rakyat ku. I'm so sorry England."_

 _"shut up!. Jangan bicara lagi."_

 _"eng-england"_

 _" *hiks* aku sudah menganggap mu sebagai adikku dan inikah balasan mu?, aku tidak bisa menembakmu karena kau adalah adik dan orang yang kusayangi, t-tapi *hiks* k-kau berubah amerika." Tangis England sambil berlutut dan menangis dihadapan amerika._

 _" aku memang berubah, aku bukan lagi bocah yang hanya bergantung pada mu saja. Maafkan aku iggy, and goodbye England my love." Kata amerika sambil menurunkan senjatanya dan berbalik meninggalkan England sendiri berlutut dan menangis bersama hujan membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya._

 _i'm sorry england. aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi seperti dulu. aku hanya ingin merdeka dan membanggakan rakyat dan pemimpin ku. aku tahu kau selalu ada untuk diriku , tersenyum seperti orang aneh dengan alis mu yang seperti ulat bulu itu. kumohon. tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin berbalik dan pergi dari mu, sama sepertimu yang selalu datang dan pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri. walaupun aku sadar hal itu sangat sulit untuk ku. tapi satu hal yang tak berubah. aku akan tetap mencintaimu walaupun kau harus membenciku._

 _._

 _"please don't leave me alone amerika"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- TO BE CONTINUED -_


End file.
